


nk x sayori best fanfic ever not clickbait

by hellishlyroo



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work
Genre: Crack, Other, forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellishlyroo/pseuds/hellishlyroo
Summary: I WAS BOREDDONT GET MAD AT ME
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	nk x sayori best fanfic ever not clickbait

NK wandered the hallways of the mostly empty school, bored. They heard the chattering of the fangirls from the anime club, talking about how Doppio was their husbando and they would die for him. NK rolled their eyes and continued to wander aimlessly.

They passed a classroom with 3 girls inside, all talking about literature, from what they could hear. 

"Manga _IS_ literature!" One squeaked.

"Natsuki, I don't think you'll ever really understand true literature. You've never read the _classics._ " Another voice groaned.

"Guys, stop fighting! You aren't going anywhere with this!" A familiar voice yelled.

"SHUT IT, SAYORI!" The two yelled.

Ah. Well no wonder the voice seemed so familiar to NK. Sayori had taken classes with NK since elementary.

NK strided over to the door, knocking lightly. They wanted to join a club since the beginning of the school year, and maybe they'd have a good time in what seemed like the debate club.

The door seemed to open by itself and NK was greeted with Sayori smiling and the two girls confused as to why this random guy barged into their heated argument.

"NK! It's so great to see you! Are you considering to join the Literature Club?" Sayori said.

_**...Literature club..?** _

"Er, I-" 

"Great! Sorry about Yuri and Natsuki, they always argue like this.." Sayori smiled and laughed nervously.

Natsuki, huffed and crossed her arms.

Yuri gave Natsuki a look before returning to her seat.

Welp. It looks like NK had been dragged into something they didn't want to do.. again.

"So, what do you guys do here?" NK asked, trying to keep cool even though they never wanted to join this club.

"We write poems and share them! Sometimes we discuss books, like two people over here.." Sayori muttered, eyeing Yuri and Natsuki.

"Seems interesting," NK said.

Sayori smiled, and her face lit up.

She looked adorable.

WAIT.

NK halted, confused. Did they just think what they think they did?

Oh, good god.

[WIP]


End file.
